


A suicide letter found at a Shrine of Sanguine

by Martijndebakker



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martijndebakker/pseuds/Martijndebakker
Summary: A dark story with a twist that will hopefully alter your opinion of Sanguine indefinitely!
Kudos: 11





	A suicide letter found at a Shrine of Sanguine

My name is Zaros Garre, and I'm in love with Chaerius Gravoria. His parents hate me, threatened me when I proclaimed my love. Why? Why can't two men who love each other be together? Chaerius is no longer allowed to see me.

He is so handsome, so mature. I tell him often. I've prayed to Dibella to be with him, but her priests ridicule me, throw rocks at me, shoo me away. I've prayed to Mara, but her priests called the guards. How can even the gods of love and marriage oppose our union? If our love is a sin, then I will beckon to the Lord of Sins.

Sanguine listens. He is not evil. He listens and cares, Sanguine encourages our forbidden love. He knows how I lust for Chaerius and has blessed us with a magic blanket. Under His blanket we are invisible and silent. Chaerius used to come over to my house to play with my son. He was great with kids. But he is not allowed to come near my house anymore. So I come over to him.

Every night I walk through the streets under Sanguine's cover. Unseen and unheard. Chaerius has given me the key of his house. For now he still lives with his parents in their winery, but one day we will find a place of our own. While his parents sleep in the next room, Chaerius and I proclaim our love. I caress his smooth chest tenderly. In the dark his big brown eyes look at me, lusting. I kiss him, my tongue scans his mouth, feeling the gap between his teeth. His incisors fell out during a fight, he claims. He is ashamed when he smiles, but I think he's adorable.

My wife found the key. She called the guards to our home. But they will not find me. I fled to the woods. No one will look for me at Sanguine's shrine. I sleep under His blanket to stay hidden.

Chaerius' parents changed the locks. They keep him inside all day. How can they be so cruel?

In sleep He speaks to me. Sanguine has devised a plan so that Chaerius and I can be together for eternity. He has a realm, just for the two of us, where no one can find us. Sanguine's shrine has crates of wine on it. I will drink until I can drink no more and wake up in my own Realm of Revelry, Chaerius will be right there besides me, forever.

Whomever finds this letter, tell my wife and son I loved them. Tell the Gravoria family that they can find the body of their little boy drowned in a vat of their wine. Tell them his soul belongs to Sanguine now. Tell them they've had him for eight long years, but now he is mine for eternity.


End file.
